SPECT brain scans using I-123 IMP assessed in 17 HIV+ patients, (9 demented, 8 cognitively normal) +14 normal controls. Overall, a majority of demented and non-demented HIV+ patients had 1 or more regional cerebral bloodflow values >2SD from normal. We are exploring spect as a predictor of later dementia.